Worlds Collide A Pokemon Special Story
by Vanilla Wafer Twilight
Summary: The Pokemon Universe and our Reality are clashing. Can the PokeDex Holders and their newest recruit stop the destruction of two parallel worlds? -FULL SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue

"_Team Infinity has managed to do something no other team has been able to accomplish; they've captured the deities of Time, Space, and Antimatter. Now, the Pokemon Universe and our reality are clashing together, causing cities and towns to merge, and Pokemon have been appearing all arcoss the country of America. Can the Dex Holders from the Pokemon World and their new recruit from Reality manage to stop the biggest organization in the world of Pokemon and fix the distortions?_"

Hey guys, long time no see, eheheh. I've been very inactive, I know. It's most likely because I've had no inspiration since my last update. Apparently, that was in 2009, two years ago. o no' Anyhow, I'm back now, and I'm really determined to eventually finish this story. Also, I was really descriptive with the Pokemon because I was sort of assuming I'd get this published one day and I thought I'd have to be really detailed about Pokemon appearances, in case the reader didn't know what Pokemon were.

**_**NOTE** This story takes place in the manga. There is no such thing as Ash in this universe. Also, Pokemon and the Pokemon Adventures manga series belong to GameFreak Inc. and Hidenori Kusaka._**

* * *

><p>WORLDS COLLIDE<p>

Written by Vanilla Twilight SkyShadow

Prologue

In a parallel dimension, on an Earth just like ours, a creature roared at the top of Mt. Coronet on the continent of Sinnoh.

A monster, towering at about fourteen feet, launched a tongue of flame at the oddly dressed people below it, milling about with other smaller creatures.

Its stubby legs had golden claws and golden bands on them. It had a tail and a thick black stripe that ran vertically along the front of its body. There was a series of red horizontal stripes that ran across the large black one. Three golden half-rings circled the back half of the monster's neck at the same point that three of the red stripes that was on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back were two large, black wings that were decorated with red, conical objects that could have been claws.

"Get back! Giratina's Dragonbreath can be fatal to your Pokemon!" called a male voice from the crowd. He had short, dark violet hair and dark blue irises. He was dressed like the rest of the people; a scarf, a light gray vest, a dark gray, long sleeved undershirt with a hood, with pitch black, baggy pants, and black, dark blue, and white boots. Across the sleeves of the undershirt was the word "Infinity", bright yellow and bold in the pale moonlight. An "I" in the same yellow format was placed on the vest around the left corner around the chest. The scarf, though, was midnight blue, rather than all the other pale yellow scarves fluttering around in the gale.

The man reached into his vest's pocket and pulled out a small handheld device. He dialed a number into the PokeGear and put it to his ear as another pillar fell to the ground in Giratina's rage. "Lady Tempest, Giratina cannot hold on much longer. With all due respect, I suggest you send in the deities."

"_Very well Arthur. I will comply. After all, you _are_ one of the Admins of Team Infinity,_" a feminine voice crackled. Arthur hung up and looked around for the others with midnight blue scarves. "Alice, Layne, Laura!" he called through the mass of Infinity grunts.

A blonde woman, about the age of Arthur and with electric blue eyes, leaped to the stone he was currently standing on. "Hello brother,"

"Hello Alice. Where are Layne and Laura?" Her twin brother inquired.

"Fighting Giratina, like the rest of the Team," Alice replied. "Why?"

"Lady Tempest has set the deities of Time and Space on Giratina."

Alice's eyes widened before she jumped back into the crowd.

There was a sound of thunder as Giratina fell over, crushing more pillars and stone obelisks. It shook the ground. Tempest seemed to have her timing right, seeing as Dialga and Palkia landed beside the deity of Antimatter.

Dialga was a dinosaur-like creature. It was mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as its chest-plate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue stripes running along its body. It had a somewhat wing-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. The deity of Time also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, and three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.

Palkia looked like a dinosaur, much like Dialga. Its body was mainly a shade of light purple, although it had stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. The monster had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lied, encrusted with a gray rim that encircled them and the fins at their back. Its arms had somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. The deity of Space had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

Tempest flew down on her Flygon, a large, light green, insect-like dragon with a tail that had several dark green stripes and three green rhombus shapes at its end. It had a pair of green rhombus-shaped wings, toeless hind legs and three-clawed hands. The dragon had red-lensed "goggles" covering its eyes and a pair of green antennae. She landed right in front of Giratina before returning her Flygon to its Poke Ball, a shiny red, white, and black capsule that she placed into her pocket.

The leader of Team Infinity walked forward, and brought forth a purple and magenta Poke Ball with a white capital "M" in its center. She tapped Giratina lightly with it and Giratina's body was sucked into the tiny capsule in a pool of white smoke. The Master Ball clicked. The deity of Antimatter was all hers.

Dialga and Palkia were returned to their Master Balls. Tempest turned to face the whole of Infinity.

"We have done it! We have successfully captured the beings of Time, Space, and Antimatter! The universe is ours!" The members with the yellow scarves began whooping and hollering and cheering as Tempest made her way to where the four Admins were standing.

"Congratulations Lady Tempest," A white, spiky-haired boy, no older than eighteen, bowed to the leader of Infinity, his grass-green eyes shining with excitement. Tempest chuckled. "Rise, Layne. And stop your clapping Laura, Alice. We can celebrate once we get back to headquarters. With the noise everyone is making, I wouldn't be surprised if the residents of Celestic Town could hear us. Arthur, Laura, gather the grunts. Make sure they all get back to the Cargo Isles," Arthur nodded, and so did a black-haired woman with light blue streaks in through her hair; Laura.

"Briefing on Operation Universe Merge will be on Friday. For now, they can party and celebrate," Tempest called out her Flygon once more and mounted before taking off, leaving the Admins of Team Infinity to clear out the Spear Pillar.


	2. Ch 1: There's a BioWeapon in My Room

Yeah, right after the Prologue. BUT, I had already written this after that, so you get an immediate update! :D Also, please excuse the shortness of my Chapters; they're really short! ono' Oh, by the way, would anyone be willing to be my Beta Reader? I'd appreciate it very much~ o:

**_**NOTE** This story takes place in the manga. There is no such thing as Ash in this universe. Also, Pokemon and the Pokemon Adventures manga series belong to GameFreak Inc. and Hidenori Kusaka._**

* * *

><p>WORLDS COLLIDE<p>

Written by Vanilla Twilight Crescent

Chapter One: There's a Bio-Weapon in My Room

I yawned. Summer was turning out to be pretty boring this year. I closed my eyes and ran through what had happened earlier that morning; breakfast, computer, forced to go on a walk to the park with my little sisters, found a huge but really cool egg, smuggled it home, hid myself within my room...

Bah, my memory was pretty bad for a fourteen year old girl.

I moved the egg to the front of me on my bed and stared at it. It was really large, maybe a little larger than an ostrich egg. It was a dark greenish-blue and dotted with pale yellow spots. I had found it at the edge of the park. I don't even know why I took it. It was like something had possessed me to snatch it and bring it home.

But I didn't care about whatever had motivated me to bring the egg home; I was going to take good care of it. I hopped down to the floor from my bed and headed to my walk-in closet. It was messy no thanks to my countless amounts of stuffed animals that had been stuffed in bags. I cleared a space in a corner and placed two of my pillows there; one on the carpeted floor and one against the off-white wall. Gripping the egg firmly, I centered it on the bottom pillow and leaned it against the other.

I took my white, orchid, and navy blue striped blanket from my bed, headed back into the closet and wrapped the egg in it. I sat back, examining my work. It wasn't much, seeing as how my blanket was a light one. I stood up and looked around on the shelf above. There were a few other blankets of mine, Powerpuff Girls, from back when I was little. I grabbed a magenta colored one and covered the egg in that one, too. The second blanket was thicker, so it should've been warmer than it first was.

I made a mental note to check on that egg every day until it hatched. And I was very determined not to let my little sisters see the egg, much less touch it. They'd probably tattle on me if they found it, and my parents would make me put it back and then probably ground me. I didn't know why I felt so defensive about that egg.

I walked out of the closet, shut the door, picked my DSi XL up off the floor where it was charging and took it back to my bed. Might as well get on my Pokemon Black version and train the Pokemon that needed it so badly. Well, not all that bad. Four of my Pokemon were in their sixties; the other two were below fifty.

"Hello Kaigan. Are you ready for training?" I quietly asked my Samurott before having my heroine, White, head off to Nimbasa City.

A week or so later, I was reading in my room when a loud crack split the air. My eyes widened and I looked around for the source of the noise. Seeing as it was gone now, I returned to my book. A few seconds later, another cracking sound sounded across my room, but I could tell where it was coming from this time. I dumped my book on my bed sheets before rushing to close the door and proceeded to my closet, going in and locking the closet door.

I knelt by the egg. Two large cracks were running along the egg shell; a third followed, accompanied by one of those cracking noises. I looked back at the door nervously; even though my parents were out working and my sisters were downstairs, I hoped no one could hear what was happening.

A glow that I saw out of the corner of my eye brought my attention back to the green-blue object. The whole thing was enveloped with a white light. I squinted hard at it; the light was rather blinding, but I couldn't shut my eyes, because I wouldn't have known when the light had died down. But as soon as it did, I nearly screamed, but no noise came from my mouth.

Standing in front of me was a shrew-like creature with bluish fur on the top of its body and a milky-colored fur on its underside. Its eyes were closed. It had four red-colored spots on its back, and even though it had a single claw on its back feet, it had round, short, stubby arms with no claws at all.

The creature before me should have not existed. It was a Pokemon by the name of Cyndaquil, and those red spots on its back could erupt into flame at any moment and burn the house down. The Cyndaquil sat down quietly as a bell rang from outside of the closet. I backed away slowly, unlocked the door, and stuck my head out to see where the noise had come from. My DSi was sitting in front of me, opened and turned on to a screen.

The screen read, "Cyndaquil hatched from the Egg! Would you like to give a nickname to the newly hatched Cyndaquil?" There was a 'Yes or No' option. I bit my lip. My parents would kill me if they found out I was hiding a bio-weapon in my closet. They'd probably call animal control and have them cage the baby Pokemon up, or even kill it... Then the excitement caught up to me. A real live Pokemon! How cool was it that I found that egg? I had been a die-hard Pokemon fan since the age of seven; the only thing I was sick of was the dubbed anime.

I decided I'd keep the thing and see how it turned out.

I tapped 'A' for 'Yes', and typed in "Haretsu"; Japanese for explosion. I had the final evolution of Cyndaquil, Typhlosion, from my Pokemon SoulSilver version that I transferred to Black named Haretsu, so why not name him after my beloved level one hundred? After all, the screen even stated that the Cyndaquil was male.

I clicked OK and the DSi shut itself off. "Huh. Well, this is some crazy stuff," I murmured closing my eyes.

*Crazy stuff? What's that?* a small voice came from behind me. I snapped my eyes open and turned instinctively. It was Haretsu; he'd made his way out of the closet. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him back to the closet.

"You must be pretty clever- Oh wait, I'm underestimating a Pokemon's intelligence," I mentally slapped myself. Pokemon were smarter than actual animals, some to the point where they could speak using telepathy.

*Why are you talking to yourself?* I looked around confusedly before having a strange feeling. I got down on my knees and looked at Haretsu. "Did you... Did you just talk?"

*Yes! Yes, my human knows how to speak Pokemon!* Okay, I was now overwhelmed twice as much as I had been. I knew how to speak and understand the Pokemon language? How that even possible if the Pokemon universe didn't exist?

"O-okay, I-I need to find a way to get you out of the h-house," I stammered, stumbling back out of the closet for air. I needed to clear my head. Closing my eyes, I thought of all possible Poke Ball-like objects that could be in my house when it hit me; I had that toy Poke Ball that came with a tiny stuffed Pokemon that you could "launch." It was a little crazy, but that's me for ya.

I began rummaging around through the bags of stuffed animals and other things before I found it; it was pretty easy, being hard and shiny. "Eh, okay Haretsu, tap your nose to this," I commanded softly.

*What is it?*

"N-never mind that. Just get in. Please?"

Haretsu gave the plastic Poke Ball a curious glance before slowly walking toward it and placed his nose on the button.

In a puff of white smoke, Haretsu was gone. "Aha... Ahahahahaha! It worked!" I laughed nervously, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Nothing came up.

After a little of my hysteria died down, I examined the Poke Ball. The string to open it had disappeared. Plus, the red top part of the Poke Ball was translucent, just like in the manga; I could see a miniature Haretsu within, but not my fingers on the other side. I attempted to press the button on the Poke Ball, and to my amazement, Haretsu popped back out in another puff.

*What was that thing?* Haretsu cried out. *I don't like it in there!*

"Oh, oh, hush, hush!" I hissed, pulling him over to me and stroking his head. "It's okay, but you'll need to learn to be in there often. For me, okay? I couldn't just carry you around, and I'm pretty sure that if they saw you, they'd take you away from me!" Explaining this to Haretsu made me feel like a mom.

*Oh... Oh. Okay.* Haretsu nodded.

"Now, my name is Evelynn Mori. I'm your family, but I'm also your trainer, so you call me Evelynn. Your name is Haretsu. We'll call you Su-Su for short, okay?"

*Yes! Okay, we go outside now?*

I chuckled. My Pokemon was so adorable! "Yes Haretsu. We go outside now."


End file.
